Guy's trip! Persona style!
by herochan1313
Summary: The male heroes from Persona 2,3, and 4 plus three OC's from Chosen go on a cross country road trip. What will ensue? Who will they meet? and what's with Minato's fetish for whips? All this and more in Guy's trip!


**This came to me out of nowhere….and I loved the idea at once. I own nothing but plot and OC's and for stories sake here's some special **

**rules.**

**Tatsuya, Eikichi, and Jun still have memories of Innocent sins and Sumaru still fully exists.**

**Minato, Junpei, Akihiko, and Ken saved Minato after the Nyx battle.**

**All the Persona users here and the OC's have met before in this universe.**

**this fic is a mild crossover but not a full one, their will be three other series mentioned and visted here but not enough for full crossover **

**status.**

* * *

[Inaba]

Yu grabbed his cell phone and prepared to send the "ready to go" to the last of his friends when he heard his bedroom door open and felt someone hug him

from behind.

"Yukiko…Is this some half-brained scheme to get me to call off the trip?"

He asked his hugger, who turned out to be his girlfriend Yukiko. She rubbed her face against his back as she nodded and answered.

"Must you go now? I….I just got you back."

He turned to her and smiled as he cupped her face and lowered his head for a kiss. She eagerly met him halfway and began to gently kiss him until they

parted moments later.

"We'll be fine; the guys have been looking forward to this you know."

As if to help his case they both heard a loud car horn outside and their friend Youske call out.

"Come on Narukami! Minato and Tatsuya's groups are almost here!"

Yukiko pouted but allowed her boyfriend to go after one more kiss, outside they found Youske and the rest of the team waiting to say goodbye. Inside

Youske's car (or rather his dad's car.) there was Youske, Kanji, and Teddie. Outside and saying their goodbyes were Chie (who warned Youske not to so much

as looked at another girl) Naoto (who was reminding Kanji the laws about road travel.) and Rise who was crying as she hugged her "teddy bear" goodbye.

The team had to wait for the rest of their friends to get here for, as Youske called it, "The guy's trip". Yu sent his text to the others who were on the way to

Inaba from their home towns. As Yu entered the car to wait he got a responds from his friend in Sumaru: Tatsuya.

* * *

[Sumaru]

Upon receiving Yu's message and assuring he was on the way, Tatsuya Suou was in the middle of being glomped by his girlfriend Lisa "Ginko" Silverman. Like

Yukiko to Yu Tatsuya's girlfriend was a little upset at his leaving for the trip.

"Haime Tatsuya! Why are you abandoning me?!"

He sighed at her going off the handle again so he looked her in the eyes and whispered to her.

"I'll be fine…Chinyan."

She blushed at his use of the Cantonese word for "lover" that she'd taught him and let him go. She then pointed to the door of his room as she said.

"G-Go on then! I'll wait for you my Ho Oi Dik Chinyan!"

It was Tatsuya's turn to blush as he left the room to get Eikichi and Jun and head off for Inaba. While Tatsuya was a little worried about this trip (the last

time he'd let Eikchiki, Hanamura, and Iori get together they all nearly died.) he was far more excided. He'd really connected with Yu and Minato after he met

the fellow Persona users a year ago. Their friends had also hit it off quite well, which is why all the men were going on this guy's trip. Once Tatsuya exited his

house he saw the others outside saying their goodbyes before leaving to Inaba. Maya was tearfully hugging Eikichi goodbye and whispering that she couldn't

wait for him to "prove why he was her Undie boss" giving her boyfriend a nose bleed. As for Yukino and Jun they were both standing by each other awkwardly

until she quickly kissed him on the cheek and said.

"Don't be long."

With that done the guys loaded up in their rented car and prepared to head off to Inaba to start their new adventure.

* * *

[Iwatodai dorm]

Minato was just about to send a text to Yu that he was on the way to Inaba, but as he grabbed his bag and set out of his dorm room he was blocked by Aigis,

his robotic girlfriend. She had a very suggestive look on her face ( a good trick for someone who was only now understanding emotions.) as she walked

toward him and purred.

"Mater Minato…why are you rushing off when it's time for our "weekly punishments?"

Before he could blush or she could whip out her…whip (don't judge him) he grabbed her hands and kissed her fiercely, caching her off guard. She then

frowned (yet again a nice trick) and simple moved aside and followed as he left the dorm. Outside he found Junpei, Akihiko, Shinjiro, and Ken waiting with

their others. Yukari was playfully hugging her huge boyfriend that was Shinjiro, much to his embarrassment. Mitsuru was talking to Akihiko and wishing his

safety with her lips, and Ken was being held up by Minako who was telling him to "hurry back for our private study session." Junpei seemed to be the odd

man out as only Koromaru was by his side barking, but slowly Fuuka walked up to him and without warning assaulted Junpei with her lips. As the others

started to question this unlikely act Fuuka blushed and apologized as she handed Junpei her number and ran off. When Minato saw the look on Junpei's face

he motioned for Akihiko and Shinji to grab him and put him in the car they borrowed from the dorm. With one last wave the guys set off for Inaba, ignoring

Junpei's cries of "Why?"

* * *

[Unknown place.]

Yu had sent an invitation to one more group of people besides the teams from Sumaru and Iwatodai, he had sent out for three strange people they'd met:

Herochan, Manic, and Matt. These three strangers from the world of Persona were all packed up and ready to go but like the other groups their loved ones

were hesitate to let them go. For Herochan he wasn't worried as he was immortal with the whole vampire king thing, yet his secretive girlfriend known as

Senpai was worried. Likewise Manic's girl, Amber, and Matt's girl, Topaz, were all trying to stop them.

"Oh come on girls, we're an immortal, a crazy wiggen, and…Matt. We can handle a road trip with a bunch of persona users."

Herochan argued this point and the girls had no choice but to let them go. After quick hugs and kisses the guys opened a portal to Inaba and grabbed their

bags as they prepared to have one hell of an adventure.

* * *

[Inaba]

No sooner had Yu stepped inside Youske's huge van did they see the other cars for the Sumaru and Iwatodai groups. Once all those cars entered the

driveway of the Dojima household everyone exited the vehicles to exchange greetings and as if on cue Herochan and his allies popped out of nowhere

( scaring the girls a bit). With all the men present they each decided on who would be in each car: Yu, Tatsuya, Minato, and Herochan in one. With Youske,

Eikichi, Junpei, Jun, and Matt in another; and lastly Akihiko, Shinjiro, Jun, Ken, Kanji, Teddie, and Manic. Needless to say everyone in group three wasn't so

happy with the arrangements but since they weren't protagonists or comic relief (nor whatever Jun was.) so they had to be "the big beef heads plus a bear

and boxer." Once that was all settled and Kanji knocked out before he got into his infamous "Tatsumi rage" they all set out for their cross-country guy's trip.

And their first stop was a must see by any tourists: Shibuya.

* * *

"I'm just saying Yu, at least Yukiko can't use some kung fu to hurt you."

The guys in car one were talking about their girls when Tatsuya argued that Lisa was a bigger threat to them.

"Maybe not but I don't see Lisa calling forth fire to burn you alive."

Yu smugly replied as he steered past the traffic to the exit. Tatsuya admitted defeat but Minato took a crack at the question.

"That's nothing guys, Aigis has guns, Personas, and…the whip."

Minato got a strange look in his eyes and for awhile the talking stopped and got replaced with awkwardness. Eventually Herochan managed to bring

conversation back when he noticed Yu speeding up a little too much. The others also noticed as Yu went over fifty miles per hour and Tatsuya asked.

"Uh Yu? Going a little too fast there huh?"

Yu seemed to have not heard him as he just began to increase his hold on the pedal. As he passed a car with a dangerous amount of speed , all they heard

from Yu was.

"It's okay guys; I know how to control it."

When he didn't slow down the gang looked ready to kiss their asses goodbye when all of a sudden Yu slowed down and began to calm down. When they al

l began to breathe again Herochan nearly smacked Yu as he asked.

"Yu…do you have a control issue?"

Yu didn't answer at first then he began to slowly sigh as he responded.

"How did you know?"

The others looked a bit confused as Herochan responded.

"Simple, you're the one who ordered this entire trip, you always have a say in something, and you're always the leader in battle."

When Yu only nodded they all felt a bit worried for their friend and their safety.

* * *

Elsewhere in car two things were a bit…comical. Youske was driving as Junpei and Eikichi were "Singing" at the top of their lungs to "Burn my Dread". Jun and

Matt on the other hand were trying to keep sane and not kill Eikichi and Junpei. Just as the song ended Eikichi turned off the radio, causing a miffed Youske

to ask.

"What the hell Eikichi? What are we suppose to listen to for the next two hours?

" As if he was waiting for Youske to ask that Eikichi smirked and replied.

"Why we'll all listen to my amazing voice of course!"

And before anyone could stop him the wannabe rocker began to sing again.

* * *

**Well that chapters done, next up a guest appearance and more in the next Guy trip! Also I apologize for any Minato and Yu fans for the "quirks" I gave them.**

** Don't forget to review.**


End file.
